


Uncharted Journeys

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humor, Mid-Fuck, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vaginal Fingering, mild hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Someone forgot to clearly mark the Swamp of Sex Pollen.  Again.





	Uncharted Journeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



Madalena rose over Isabella, her hair damp and bedraggled with sweat, her eyes hazy with lust and her lips kiss-swollen.

“Why would they not put a sign at the edge of the sex pollen swamp?” Madalena was sitting on Isabella’s face as she asked this, so answering was a little impossible. “That's terrible city planning! When I take this place back over again, we’re putting la…oh my…labels on…EVERYTHING.” She was unconsciously grinding herself against Isabella’s tongue as she complained, and Isabella would have laughed, but she was too busy trying to stroke her own clit with her free hand, to hold Madalena’s hips still so that she could get her to come again, so that maybe Isabella could have another dozen orgasms or so before they found a pond and showered off all of the sneeze-and-sex inducing pollen. Isabella slapped Madalena’s ass and she squeaked, her spine going stiff.

Madalena’s orgasms were squeaky; it sounded like someone was taking the air out of a wine skin when she had an orgasm. Her muscles contracted around nothingness and fluttered to the uberquick beat of her heart. Isabella’s own sex cramped with longing. She desperately needed to come. "Um. Madalena. You don't suppose you could...?"

“Thank you for that,” Madalena said grudgingly. “For the moment.” Then she realized that Isabella was also in need and tilted her head. “All right. I suppose….” She bowed and moved down Isabella's body, and then began to stroke her tongue against Isabella’s swollen clit. It only took a few wiggles of Madalena's tongue for Isabella to come harder than she had in her life. 

Isabella leveraged her way out from underneath Madalena and attacked her breasts with her mouth. The devouring gesture got her more off-key squeals; Madalena floundered back into the much as she was mounted. No further sounds came from her as Isabella planted her sex over Madalena’s mouth and then she planted her mouth against Madalena’s pussy.

Madalena tasted like something expensive and rich – hot and appealing and exotic, throbbing at the back of her mind like a filthy thought. Isabella rose and bellowed, and they thrashed for control, coming and fighting, hands grabbing handfuls of flesh and mouths sucking painfully hard against sensitive places.

Ten orgasms apiece later, Isabella pushed herself away and bent to gather her discarded gown. Coming so many times had energized her, while Madalena was lambent on the slimy ground.

“Well, that was fun! But we’d better get up and move while we still can. If we keep rogering each other at this pace we’ll pass out.”

“That sounds…appealing and appalling,” Madalena groaned. "Please tell me this swamp doesn't curse you with uncontrollable alliteration as well.."

“Just be happy there isn’t a musical number about us sixty-nining in the dirt,” said Isabella.

Madalena grabbed her own gown and stumbled after Isabella, who was confident there was a way through the Swamp of Sex Pollen that didn’t lead through to the Plains of Instant Death.


End file.
